The Post-Easter Spam Attacks - Phase 1
In this page shall be chronicled all of the minor spam attacks which make up the first phase of the larger spam battle which happened around Easter time. It is known for sure that these attacks are linked, as they are being repeatedly carried out by the same users. Please note that italicized headings denote planned spam attacks which have not occurred yet, but are being planned. While these spam attacks have little meaning in themselves, as a whole, their effects will be decisive in the future of the Sporum. Please note that, even during a non-spam-skirmish period, this spam battle includes general instances of spam between main attacks. The Spam Attack of April 21, 2011 The Spam Attack of April 21, 2011 was a minor spam attack when several well-known Generation 2 and 3 spammers tried to lay waste to General Discussion, with few results. Severity Level: 3/10 Participants The ''confirmed ''participants in this attack are as follows: *5poreMaster5lime - a Paxxon alternate account *vidgamer196 - a GoodaSquirrel alternate account *Dragon63 - a sharples88 alternate account *MiraIynn (spelled with a capital I for the second I) - a spammer-impersonator of the legitimate user Miralynn. Whether this user is an alt or not is debatable at this point. Effects The attack involved signature spamming of prominent Heads of State and Gods such as Drew980 and Didzo. The current President of Feedback, 34j6_3, was also insulted by vidgamer196 by the latter's spoof thread of the former, "GoodaSquirrel is turning 8 today". 5poreMaster5lime stated that all who were posting in vidgamer196's thread were banned. Several threads were created which almost covered the entire first page of the General Discussion section. We do not know what this bodes for the future of the Sporum... The Spam Attack of April 28, 2011 This spam attack involved the alts of several major spammers, also from Generations 2 and 3. Two of the participants, in fact, participated in the spam attack on the 21st, so this lends credence to the theory that the two attacks may be linked as part of a larger scheme. This particular spam attack involved the creation of a new forum where Sporum spammers and trolls could toss around their garbage unimpeded. It seems, by the ranking system of "Paxxon's Spam Army," that Paxxon is planning to rally spammers and plan the next great spam attack. Severity Level: 4/10 Participants ''Confirmed ''participants in this attack follow below: *Paxxon - not an alt that he hid behind, the real, actual Paxxon *SharpyAlt16 - a sharples88 alternate account *Dragonz4alltime - alt status is unknown, could be a new user Effects During this spam attack, several spammers came online, and posted usual spam stuff. Dragonz4alltime posted a link to a diabolical spam thread. Paxxon posted a link to a spam-planning board. However, sharples, instead of spamming, began to troll, his primary target being Jabba the Hutt. Sharples stated that the latter user was a troll and should be placed in the Untouchable class, and later began reporting Jabba's posts for offensiveness on an order of only 0.000001% of his own. Jabba's will was made at that point - that, were he to be unjustly permanently banned, all of his threads would go to Drew980. A new user, 5poreMasterPwn, joined at this point, and sharples made a thread trying to urge this user to spam. This spam attack seems like a prelude to something much greater, something that would call the 4chan invasion tiny... The Spam Attack of April 30-May 1, 2011 The Spam Attack of 4/30/2011 to 5/1/2011 is a moderate spam attack that was stealthily initiated by numerous trolls, particularly one alternate account of infamous troll RPTroll and 5poremasterpwn. This Spam Attack had an effect on every region of the Sporum that consisted of nothing but repeated terms: "Spam" written in the nearly illiterate language of "Leet". Severity: 6/10 Participants *5poreMasterPwn - may or may not be a Paxxon alternate account *Rptroll2 - an Rptroll alternate account *SharpyAlt followed by a number - Sharples88 alternate accounts *MiraIynn - a Miralynn impersonator Effects During this spam attack, 5poreMasterPwn posted threads like this: 5pam 5pam 5pam 5pam 5pam 5pam 5pam The whole of the forums were inundated with pointless, illiterate, offensive, corrosive, and/or unconstructive threads. Even the Science and Spore section, which had for a long time seen far less spam than the other sections subtracted from each other, unfortunately fell victim to this attack. So much spam was created that the forums were thrown into a level of shock not seen since 4chan. Eventually, the spam subsided and the Sporum got about its usual business once again. Phase 2 (The Spam Attack of May 5, 2010) This spam attack was the "main attack", which the other attacks on this page have been designed as a prelude to. For more information see The Cinco de Mayo Spam Battle. In an unprecedented move, the likes of the spammer STUPIDOO, through the alternate account LunchLadySweeney, foiled the attack and basically caused its evaporation before it happened. Category:Spam Attacks Category:Disasters and Scares Category:The Great Spam War of April-May 2011 Category:Epic Fail